bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Glue Gunner (BTD7:GW)
Glue Gunner is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This tower works as the same as the BTD6 counterpart. Upgrades Path 1 Glue Soak ($200) Glue soaks through all layers of Bloon. Corrosive Glue ($350) Glued Bloons pop one layer every few seconds. Bloon Dissolver ($3,500) Extreme solvents melt two layers every second. Bloon Liquefier ($7,500) *Description: "Liquefies Bloons by popping them 10 layers every second. Does extra damage to armored bloons." *Details: This upgrade does 3x damage to Fortified and Lead properties, Ceramic Bloons, and Marble Bloons. The Bloon Solver ($30,000) *Description: "Bloons a problem? Here's the solution." *Details: Dissolves bloons 25 layers every second, and does 5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Path 2 Bigger Globs ($500) Can coat 5 Bloons per shot. Glue Splatter ($1,300) *Description: "Splatters glue which does an area attack that affects up to 20 Bloons per shot." *Details: The upgrade does an area of effect of 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions when hitted any target. Range is increased by +3 units. Glue Hose ($2,650) *Description: "Shoots glue 3x as fast!" *Details: Globs can pierce 8 bloons, and splatters in an area of effect of 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions that splatters up to 40 bloons. Range is increased by +7 units in total. Glue Strike ($4,000) Glue Strike ability: Glues all Bloons on screen. Glue Storm ($17,500) Glue Storm ability pelts the whole screen over 10 seconds with glue. Path 3 Rentless Glue ($250) Popped Bloons that were glued, leave a blob of glue on the track. Enhanced Slowing ($500) Makes glue effect last much longer and slows down Bloons by 75%. MOAB Glue ($3,000) Improved glue formula allows it to stick to MOAB-Class Bloons. Super Glue ($7,000) * Description: "Glue so strong it temporarily immobilizes all affected Bloons!" * Details: Slows down any Bloons by 90% and 30% chance to immbolize bloons for 3 seconds. Can stun MOABs and DDTs as well, while BFBs and ZOMGs are slowed by 95% and 90%, respectively. Ultra Glue ($23,000) * Description: "Super strong glue formula immobilizes longer for all affected bloons." * Details: Bloons glued by this can be re-glued, but the duration will not be refreshed. Also slows down any Bloons by 120% and 50% chance to immbolize bloons for 6 seconds. Can stun BFBs and ZOMGs, while BADs slow down by 85%. Differences from BTD6 * Base tower buffed, attack range nerfed, price increased Path 1 * Bloon Dissolver price increased * Bloon Liquefier reworked, price increased * The Bloon Solver buffed, price increased Path 2 * Bigger Globs buffed, price increased * Glue Splatter pierce reverted to BTD4, buffed, price decreased * Glue Hose greatly buffed, price decreased * Glue Strike price increased Path 3 * Rentless Glue moved to 0/0/1, price decreased * Stronger Glue and Stickier Glue merged into Enhanced Slowing, price increased * MOAB Glue price decreased * Super Glue moved to 0/0/4, loses pierce buffed, price decreased * Ultra Glue added Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers